Heat of The Moment
by Agentweapon-Proelium Tempus
Summary: Getting ready to begin his Pokemon journey through his home region in Sinnoh, experienced trainer and future Dragon Master Aaron Aragon attempts to conquer his fourth league. Meanwhile, amateurs Elaine Berlitz and Logan Sherman have dreams of becoming a famous Coordinator and a Pokemon Master. Join them as they try to achieve their goals! Rated T for reasons.. (Full Summary inside)


Getting ready to begin his Pokemon journey through his home region in Sinnoh, experienced trainer and future Dragon Master Aaron Aragon attempts to conquer his fourth league. Meanwhile, amateurs Elaine Berlitz (younger sister to Dawn) and Logan Sherman (younger brother to Barry) have dreams of becoming a famous Coordinator and a Pokemon Master. Join them as they all try to achieve their goals! However...other forces are also at play here. Team Rocket and Team Galactic are on the prowl for ancient artifacts that can put the entire world at risk and only this ragtag trio has the means to stop them.

_**Enjoy!**_

"Sir, sir!" Whispered a flight attendant while lightly tapped a sleeping young man on the shoulder while he slept. In his arms was a small pokemon, one with white tusks protruding from its mouth and a tall, slightly curved dark green horn coming from the top of its head.

Said pokemon, yawned awake simultaneously with its trainer who was a little louder in waking up. The flight attendant waited until the trainer had finished rubbing his eyes to begin speaking. "Sir, the plane has landed. You are welcome to disembark."

"Yeah, hold on." The teenager responded in a tired voice as he set the pokemon on his shoulder and stood up. He stretched for a couple seconds and retrieved his bags from the compartment they were in. A simple black duffle bag and medium sized backpack.

The duo stepped off the plane and entered Sandgem Town. He slid on his black sunglasses and slung the backpack onto his back and the duffel onto his shoulder. Axew was still lying against his left shoulder as he began to walk. "Ah! Home Sweet home!" He said loud. He unclipped an ultraball from his belt and aimed it at Axew. "Sorry buddy, but I want to get home." A red beam of light streamed out and engulfed the sleeping pokemon into the ball.

He clipped the ultraball to his belt before reaching for a regular pokeball. He threw it up into the air and it unleashed a bright white light that materialized into a white, bipedal pokemon. "Gardevoir. Teleport us to Sorventh City."

The pokemon nodded and its eyes glowed blue and in a bright flash they were just on the outskirts of a medium-sized city that had a relatively large mountain in the center. Not tall enough to be considered a major peak but enough to garner some excitement.

The teen landed on the ground with a thud as he sprang from the Teleport. He wheezed and clutched his stomach as he felt like he was going throw up. Every single time he teleported depending on the distance of the teleport (the farther away from the initial point), he would get a sense of nausea for the next few days but he had decided it was a small price to pay to get home quickly. The Psychic pokemon quickly helped her trainer up.

"I'm...I'm fine." He breathed out. He felt like his breakfast would come to visit him again. "For now, return." He held out the pokeball and a red beam hit the Psychic-Type and engulfed her into the ball.

He slowly trudged through the outskirts of Sorventh City. At one point, he fell to his knees and discarded his breakfast, the after-effects of Teleporting taking its toll on him. It wasn't like he was going to die, far from it in fact. He just had, again, "a weird disease" (as Professor Rowan had called it) that his body would reject the sensation of instantaneous transportation. The professor had spent a little over a week testing him and blood work for the phenomenon but found little info.

The teen shrugged it off, his head finally clearing of the nausea but still having a slight headache. He entered the town to be greeted with the chirping of Starly and Staravia. It was still technically early here and no one would usually be out this early, except maybe the Elders, who he needed to see.

The city is quite the scene to take in. Neatly paved roads with a native feel to it. Sidewalks leading to the major parts of town that included a pokemon center and a healthy outdoor market. The town itself, which had been standing for (from what he had heard and taught) hundreds of years, was fully modernized while still retaining its heritage of being a cultural hotspot for pokemon trainers looking to learn more about dragon-type pokemon.

He went towards the town center and was pleased to see it also devoid of life. Well, at least he caught sight of three pokemon running in a pack together. An Umbreon, Espeon and Jolteon.

He sighed. He was never going to catch a break was he?

"Gardevoir! Come on out!" He tossed a pokeball up into the air and the white beam emitted materialized into the Psychic-Type. "Would you do me a favor and get those little tykes back to the ranch? And while you're at it get me the pokeballs of the Dragon-Types, with them in them?"

She nodded and teleported away.

He mentally added a note to let her know to let the his other pokemon know of his arrival. "Time to see the Elders." He muttered to himself.

He continued through the town making his way to the mountain that was in the center. Upon reaching it, he stopped for a couple seconds before heading through the double steel doors that were a sea blue in color with ancient designs etched into them depicting a battle between Dialga and Palkia. These doors led to the city hall of sorts of Sorventh City. It lied within the very mountain.

He promptly walked in.

He looked around the large cavern. The cavern itself was large but had more of a judicial feel to it. The cavern was lit, not by electrical lighting but by torches. A large crescent shaped stand that wrapped around the far end of the cavern. The tiles on the floor were in perfect symmetry with the circle shape. There were also twelve chairs in the room that lined against the stand. Each chair was a seat for an Elder that was not elected but rather chosen by the Elder he or she would be relieving. There was also well-lit tunnels that sprang from the main room leading off into different sections of the mountain such as an arena as well as visitor center. The hallways themselves were decorated with paintings of previous Elders as well as other notable individuals from Sorventh. The only way to get a painting or your picture on the wall was if you had passed away.

The twelve chairs were all occupied and all the individuals were staring at him. He did not look at them but kept his eyes glued to the ground in front of him. He slowly walked forward.

He knew that they knew he had appeared on the outskirts of the town as soon as he had arrived. They always knew. As creepy as it may sound, they had their ways of getting information on whatever they needed.

He stopped when he was in the exact center of the room. He did not speak.

"Aaron Aragon...we've been expecting you." A weathered female voice said. He didn't respond. He cannot unless he was being directly addressed or asked a question and even then his answers would have to have been direct and to the point. "How went your journey in the Hoenn region? We heard news of your recent victory in the Ever Grande Conference. Coming in first place I'm sure was no easy feat."

"My pokemons' hard work and dedication pulled it off." He responded quickly. "My training them only strengthened it." His eyes moved to meet the woman's. Elder Tamina was her name.

"Your exploits in the Johto and Kanto regions also have been interesting, though not as impressive." Another older man said.

Aaron didn't try to defend that. The Indigo and Silver Conference were complete flukes on his part.

"However interesting let us move on with the inspection." Elder Volarian, the youngest in fact, said, getting multiple nods and voices of agreement from the others. They all proceeded to step from their seat and in front of the crescent shaped stand.

The inspection was to see the progression he in making in becoming a Dragon Master.

Gardevoir teleported in and handed all the pokeballs and ultraballs in her arms to Aaron. He nodded his thanks and mentally told her to go home and get some rest and that he'd be there in a bit. She teleported away.

"Let us begin with your starter." The Elder Tamina stated aloud. He bowed his head and tossed a red and white pokeball up in the air. A white beam materialized out and formed a Gabite. Tamina, being the Head Elder in the city, stepped forward and gave Gabite a once over, moving around him and once opening its mouth to see the fangs inside. She nodded. "Your Gabite looks very healthy and strong." She thought for a second. "It has been a while since he has evolved hasn't it? A little over six months?"

"That is correct. I see that they are training hard but evolutions are not forced rather chosen by the pokemon." Volarian answered for Aaron. "Their many victories in Hoenn and Johto proved that."

"Hmm." She ignored the younger man and looked to Aaron, who knew what she wanted. He tossed up a pokeball and a white beam sprang forth and materialized into a Shelgon.

"Ah a Hoenn Dragon-Type." She inspected she again inspected the dragon-type. "Again healthy and strong."

"Elder Tamina." Another Elder addressed. "You and I both know this inspection is pointless. Aaron has proven that he has gained a sense of maturity since Indigo Plateau. And even more since the Silver Conference."

She gave a sharp look to the elder who met her intense stare on even ground. She relented. "I suppose so." She paused and gave everyone a sharp look, daring them to challenge her, while announcing. "He still has not passed the tests however and will have to continue to journey until he does so." She turned to Aaron and nodded to him. "Return your pokemon and you may leave."

He bowed his head and rather than returning his pokemon he gestured for them to follow him out, which they did.

He left without another word.

"Such bullshit! They want me to pass tests that they haven't even given me a clue on how to start." He shouted out loud in frustration as soon as the doors shut behind them. He shook his head and turned to the two pokemon that were following him. "Let's get a team together and head to Professor Rowan. When we get to Sandgem we'll take a break at the Pokemon Center and then start the journey to the Sinnoh Conference in the morning. We will not lose this one." He said with fire in his eyes.

_**And thus begins...**_

_**Heat of The Moment!**_

_**So not much to say other than review, pm, follow, and favorite!**_

_**Until Next Time!**_


End file.
